Obsession
by mshana
Summary: Take place after "X-men First Class". After Charles is shot on the beach in Cuba he refuses Magneto's offer to join him. Despite this his old friend doesn't let him go and instead brings him with him by force. Story hopefully better than the summary.


This is my very first fanfiction, so please be gentle with me. It takes place after the events in X-men First Class, and there will be some slash content between Magneto and Professor X, so if you are not down with that then don't read on.

Reviews are highly appreciated, as is criticism as long as it is constructive. I would love to know if there are anyone who wants me to continue this.

RECAP:

The missiles and rockets are exploding in the sky behind him like fireworks on the fourth of July, falling harmlessly into the bright blue ocean. Somehow all of that suddenly seems distant and insignificant, however. The only thing Eric's mind is able to focus on is Charles, writhing in pain on the beach in front of him. Without even thinking he turns away from the bombs he has steered against the humans who fired them and runs over to the fallen man, lifting the telepath gently into his arms. He can tell that his friend is trying to control the pain, his breathing irregular and forced as he struggles to remain conscious. Moving his hand to Charles' back he quickly uses his powers to draw out the bullet, even though he knows with an ice cold clarity that the damage has already been done.

Staring down at the twisted lump of metal in his hand Eric feels his previous anger return with full force, washing over him like an all-consuming wave of pure rage.

«Stay back!»

The mutants who are running towards them stops instantly at the force of his command, their eyes fixed on him and Charles with uncertain and frightened expressions. In a flash he remembers Charles objections to involving them in this, his insistence that they were just kids. Looking at them now he knows that if even if the words were true then, they aren't anymore. Regardless of their age they have already seen too much violence and bloodshed to be called children, and he knows that they will only see more in the future. Because the humans who just fired upon them will never be able to accept them for what they are. Because of people like her... Spotting Moira MacTaggart edging towards them from the corner of his eyes, Eric's anger finally finds a focus point.

«You... you did this.»

Lifting his hand ever so slightly Eric tugs at the metal in the jewelry hanging around her neck, pulling it upwards and tightening it into a noose that slowly strangles her. Staring at him with shock and fear Moira's fingers claws at the chain as she tries to loosen it enough to be able to breathe, but she is no match for him. She has hurt Charles, and now he will see her die for it.

At first he hardly hears the man in his arms speaking, his voice is already so weak that he has problems picking up on the words.

«Please... She didn't do this Eric. You did.»

Drawing in a breath of surprise his determination falters and he stares back down at Charles. A part of him knows that he has been subconsciously trying to avoid this moment, and now that he meets the sharp blue eyes of the only person he has ever considered as a friend he can feel the guilt burning at the pit of his stomach. At his side Moira falls to the ground, gasping for air as she is released from his hold, but he doesn't care about her anymore. All he can think of is getting Charles to understand. He needs him, now more than ever.

«Us turning on each other... It's what they want. I tried to warn you Charles!»

Even as he speaks the words he know that they are pointless. Charles has always wanted to see the best in other people, even the ones who are set on destroying everyone like them. He is blind when it comes to facing up to what has to be done and his sheltered past has never allowed him to see, like Eric has seen, that it is either them or the humans. That there is no middle ground. Despite this he has to try, because Eric just can't picture a world without Charles. Not after everything that has happened. Not after everything they have shared.

«I want you by my side. We're brothers you and I... All of us together, protecting each other. We want the same thing.»

A painful and defeated laugh escapes Charles lips, his blue eyes filling with tears.

«My friend... I am sorry, but we do not.»

For a second Eric just stares at him silently, knowing deep down what he has known ever since he met Charles. That he his right. They were different right from the start, and his naive views of coexistence with the humans was never compatible with the future Eric envisions. And despite all this he also knows that he just can't let him go. Still clutching the wounded man in his arms he looks up at the other mutants again, finding resolve in the destruction which surrounds them on the deserted beach.

«The society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand; now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?»

Azazel, Riptide and Angel responds to his question almost immediately, quickly walking towards him and position themselves behind him. Sean, Alex and Hank glare at him with defiant expressions that let him know that they now considers him as the enemy, while Raven falters.

«No more hiding,» he says, holding out an open hand towards her. Finally she nods slightly and walks over to him, joining the group just like he knew she would from the very first day he met her. She, like him, knows all too well what it feels like to be on the outside. «Azazel, get us out of here,» he commands, reaching out to close his hand around Raven as she does the same with Angel. Only now Charles seems to realize what is happening, and he struggles weakly against Eric's hold on him.

«What are you doing? Let me go,» he demands, trying to move away from the group as the red skinned man grabs a hold of Riptide and prepares to teleport them away. Smiling Eric looks down at him again, shaking his head sadly. «Come now Charles,» he replies in a calm and reasonable voice, «you didn't really think that I would let you go as easily as that, did you?» He can tell from the widened eyes of the telepath that his words scare him, but his injuries prevents him from getting away in time.

Seconds after they are gone.


End file.
